custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord Grimlock/Kryptos Magna Arc Contest
Hello, fellow CBWians! Me Grimlock is announcing a contest! The reason for this is pretty simple: I want the Kryptos Magna Arc to be more than a one person arc. I want there to be multiple contributors. So, I'm making a writing contest. Basically, you write a story set on Kryptos Magna, set at any point before Rebel Lines. It must have at least three characters from the previously released stories and fit with the existing Kryptos Magna canon. Rules #One entry per person #The story should be between 1000 words long and 40000 words long. #The story must fit with already established Kryptos Magna Canon. It should not directly connect with already established canon events (However, if an event is not mentioned in a story, it may be connected). #It must feature at least three already established canon characters #You may create a character of your own (up to 3) for the story #You may feature alternate versions of your own characters, or possibly bring them in from another universe Please note that any character featured in your story becomes available in any other Kryptos Magna Arc story other than another contest entry #The canon characters in the story should be portrayed as close as possible to their portrayal in any other Kryptos Magna Arc story How to Enter #Create an article for you story and post the whole story at once. Please state somewhere on the article that it is your entry in the contest. #Post a comment with a link to the article #I will read each story as they come out, and will decide the winners within a week after the end of the contest. Prizes *''Grand Prize'' - The Grand Prize winner's story will become official Kryptos Magna Canon, along with any characters not already part of the canon. The Author of the story will receive the right to write in the Kryptos Magna Arc (Though he/she will have to ask before going ahead, he/she will not need to send a plot synopsis to me for approval). Also, the Author will receive bragging rights, massive amounts of praise for besting his/her rivals, and possibly an Olmak (assuming there is an Olmak for this sort of contest). *''First Place'' - The First Place winner will have his/her entry considered canon, and will not be mocked by others for failing to be #1. *''Honorable Mention'' - These few stories were decent, but not good enough to be one of the top two. These stories may be made canon, depending on certain variables. The authors may or may not be mocked for their inability to do better. *''None of the Above'' - Huge amounts of shame for not being worthy of competing with his/her rivals. The contest begins at 12:00 AM on Saturday, December 1, 2012, and goes until 11:59 PM on March 1, 2013 (Or until all confirmed entries are finished). Please do not start writing until the beginning of the contest as I will be adding some information to the wiki that will affect the possibilities for plots. Thank you in advance to all who will join. I look forward to seeing your entries! [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 23:22, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Contests Category:Stories Category:User:Lord Grimlock Category:Kryptos Magna Arc